


All The Road Running

by Sway



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s04e11 Turn Left, F/M, Running
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24965452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/pseuds/Sway
Summary: And off you run.
Relationships: Ten/Rose
Kudos: 8





	All The Road Running

**.all the road running**

You thought you had seen it all. Of all the things you have seen, this is the prettiest sight. And you thought you would never see it again.

Admidst the chaos, she smiles at you. She has got a great smile. A really, great smile. Your hearts skip a beat as you remember. The first time you saw that smile, the last time, and every time in between.

Your hands entwine just like they used to. Her fingers squeeze your’s gently. How you’ve missed her warmth.

“Still fits,” she says and you can’t help but grin.

And off you run.


End file.
